


In the Time Warp

by eaten_by_bears



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was feeling maudlin, and I wrote a drabble. It's about Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Time Warp

Rodimus saw his past self in the time warp, bright pink and laughing, fearless. His throat closed. He hid, silent until the kid passed by.

Didn’t you want to see him? They asked when he got back. Give him some advice?

He shuddered. Trion, no. Give the kid a chance. He doesn’t get much time as it is.

***

Rodimus saw his future self in the time warp, an upgrade later, a few more scars, compassion in his eyes.

He put his hand on his shoulder and he said: Things will get so much better, that you won’t even recognize them.


End file.
